The true Tawni
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The truth about Tawni Hart...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

* * *

**The true Tawni**

**We all know that that Tawni Hart is a kinda sassy and egocentric diva, but why is she like that...? Is that the true Tawni...? **

Tawni Hart enter the dressing room she share with Sonny.

Tawni is happy today, cause Sonny is sick and has to be in bed all week.

Only 10 minutes ago Tawni and the others finished filming another sketch.

Now Tawni need some alone-time. The past weeks she's had a hard time trying to be the one everybody else thinks that she is.

A small tear of sadness fall down her face and she doesn't even wipe it away.

Tawni open her bag and pull out a pink-sparkle diary and grab a pen and start to write on an empty page.

_**Dear Diary!**_

_**This week Sonny is sick so I get to have my dressing room all to myself. I should be happy, but I'm not.**_

_**For reasons beyond the understanding of my simple human mind, it's become difficult to keep up my game and be the bitch-like Tawni Hart that everyone thinks I am.**_

_**On the inside I'm not very sassy at all. Instead I'm weak and insecure and that's why I act all sassy and such, so people won't find out what a meek freak I am.**_

_**I hide the shy little me behind fancy clothes and sexy make-up.**_

_**Sometimes I wanna tell people, but no...I can never do that. They would laugh at me and call me a loser...or worse.**_

_**Sonny would probably go all Lord Voldemort on me if she knew and Chad would tell the whole world on live-TV that me, Tawni Hart is an insecure kid.**_

_**No, this has to stay my secret.**_

Tawni put her diary back into the bag.

When Tawni feel sad like this she either get herself drunk or masturbate a little.

Since she doesn't feel horny right now and doesn't wanna get her new silver-colored satin-thong wet she decide it's time to get drunk and kill the sadness with some cheap alcohol.

First she lock the door to make sure that her friends don't find out what she's gonna do and then she walk over to the couch.

She grab the bottle of brandy that she placed under the couch the week before.

Tawni open the bottle and begin to drink.

After only 5 minutes the whole bottle is empty and Tawni is so drunk that she can't even talk like an adult and she can barely walk without the use of a walking stick.

"Shit feel me like...!" says Tawni in a muddy voice with Yoda-ish grammar.

Because of all the alcohol in her blood, Tawni has no idea what she's actually doing at the moment so she start to take off her dress and soon she is in only her red bra and silver-colored thong.

"Ahh, what the fuck...?" says Tawni as she pull off her bra and thong.

Now the poor girl is naked and she doesn't even know it.

She sit down on the couch, begin to cry and say "Stupid little me! Everyone hate me. I'm worthless and dumb. I need a boyfriend."

Tawni is so drunk that her poor mind never really notice what her hands do.

Her left hand is on her left boob and her right hand is down by her vagina.

She firmly grab her boob and at the same time with her other hand push two fingers deep inside her vagina. It feels good ( sort of ) and she moans in a low soft tone.

"Awwwww, good feels to me the sex." moans Tawni, her grammar still being totally Yoda-ish.

Three hours later Tawni is sober again, but she feel ashamed for what she did while drunk, even though nobody saw it.

She leave the room and as she walk along the hallway she meet Chad.

"Tawni, what goin' on? Your face has a slight red to it. Have you been playing with yourself today, huh?" says Chad with a teasing smile.

"No, of course not. I'm not a sex-crazy girl." says Tawni, trying to sound casual.

"Sure about that, Tawni?" says Chad.

"Leave me alone, Chaddy!" says Tawni in a very angry tone as she walk away.

When she get to the cafeteria she meet Nico.

"Hi, Tawni!" says Nico. "Red face? I haven't seen that since way before Sonny became part of the cast."

"My face isn't red, loser!" says Tawni, even though her face actually is very red.

"Oh, but it is red. That means one of only two things. Either you're about to get sick or you've been masturbating." says Nico.

"Keep a little quiet, I don't want people to know." whisper Tawni when she notice people looking at her.

"So you have been masturbating. I was right. Nico 1, Tawni 0." says Nico with a smile.

"Fine! Yes...I have been masturbating, but don't tell anyone. If you tell someone I'm gonna cut off your balls. Do we understand each other?" says Tawni.

"Sure..." says Nico.

Tawni grab something to eat and sit down by an empty table.

Later that day, Tawni try to ask her mom Tammi Hart for advice.

"Mom, today I did it again..." says Tawni.

"Did what exactly?" says Tammi Hart.

"I got drunk and then I masturbated in the dressing room." says Tawni.

"What...?" says Tammi in an angry tone. "You're still pretty much a kid. What if someone had seen you? Be a little mature, please. I'm fuckin' tired of making things right whenever your sexual alcohol-crazy irresponsible behavior cause problems for you."

"Sorry, mom!" says Tawni, who now look like a little kid, afraid of her own mom. "I promise...it won't happen again, okay?"

"I don't think you can keep that promise, Tawni Juliet Virginia Hart." says Tammi, using Tawni's full name, something Tammi usually never does.

"Please, mom!" says Tawni as she start to cry.

"That won't do you any good today. Tawni Juliet Virginia Hart...go to your room and stay there till dinner." says Tammi.

"Mom..." whines Tawni.

"And no phone." says Tammi as she take her daughter's cell phone.

"Fuck! My phone's my freedom..." mumbles Tawni as she goes to her room.

Once she's in her room, Tawni turn on her laptop computer and open Sonny's facebook-page.

"I almost forgot...and no computers either." says Tammi as she enter the room and take Tawni's computer.

"No..." says Tawni.

Tammi leave the room.

Tawni begin to cry again.

"My life's a big pile of crap!" says Tawni through her tears.

The next day when Tawni arrive at the studio, Nico tell her that a package was delivered to her dressing room a few minutes ago.

When Tawni enter the dressing room she find a big gift-box waiting for her.

On it is written: "To Miss Tawni Hart from your mother. Be a good girl and you get to keep what's inside this box. Hugs from Tammi Belinda Hart."

Tawni slowly open the big box, afraid of what might be inside. She know that her mom sometimes doesn't always act like she care very much.

A very surprised look spread across Tawni's face when she sees what her mom sent her. It's a special custom-made gold-colored dress and a pink Fender electric guitar.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe mom isn't such a strict bitch as she seems..." says Tawni with a little smile.

Tawni pull off the clothes she's wearing and put on the new dress instead.

Later that day when she get home, Tawni can't believe it when she see Sir William Joseph Hart, her father.

William and Tammi got divorced when Tawni was just 8 years old and these days William lives in Florida so Tawni haven't seen him in over 3 years.

"Daddy!" says Tawni as she smile and give her dad a nice hug.

"My big girl...you've become a beautiful woman, just like your mother." says William.

"Why are you suddenly here dad...?" says Tawni.

"Your mom had to fly to Tokyo on important business so you're going with me to Florida for a few weeks." says William.

"How? My job is here." says Tawni.

"I've already talked to Carl about that and you get two and a half weeks off." says William.

"Who the hell is Carl...?" says Tawni confused.

"Mr Condor, of course." says William.

"Oh, really? I had no idea his first name's Carl. It fit him though." says Tawni.

A few hours later Tawni and her dad fly to Florida in her dad's private jet.

When they step off the plane at Miami Airport, William's girlfriend Kate Jenkins and her 14 year old son Adam Jenkins are there waiting for them.

"Dad, why do I see two total strangers?" says Tawni.

"They're not strangers. This is my girlfriend Kate Jenkins and her son Adam." says William.

"Wow! Kinda weird. I didn't know you'd moved on after leaving mom." says Tawni.

"Hi there! You must be Tawni...William's daughter. You're as beautiful as he say. I'm Kate and this is my son Adam." says Kate.

"Yeah, I'm Tawni." says Tawni.

"Let's get home and get something nice to eat." says William.

"Sure." says Kate.

William, Tawni, Kate and Adam walk over to William's white limo and head home to William's big mansion outside Miami.

Tawni actually thinks that Kate and her son is okay. Maybe things won't be so bad with her dad and his new family...

**The End.**


End file.
